The Past is Here
by ladyYamato09
Summary: When Laurens past has catch up. How will Bo handle the situation when shes struggling to confess to the good doctor.
1. The Past is catching up

Just to clear things up before y'all start reading, place in mind this is an AU and a few OC will be showing up. Hale and Trick is alive and this story will not follow the Lost girls story line.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Past is catching up!

"Come on Bo, this is your chance, go talked to hot pants already and finally end this triangle or square or what ever it is now a days."

"I know kenz, I'm just nervous right now."

"Go already succubitch and tell hot pants that you lurve her!"Kenzi said while making gagging noises. Deep inside though she's really excited for her friends to get together she could see that Lauren makes Bo really happy. Truth be told she was team Dyson from the start but ever since she saw how Bo looks at Lauren and how happy her friend is she started rooting for Bolo to happen.

"Alright alright." Bo inhaled deeply wiping her sweaty hands on her leather pants trying to psych herself up to talk to the good doctor, and confess her love for her and that she wanted to get back together.

But Before Bo can stand up and approach the said blonde who was happily talking to Trick in the bar. Dyson growled while looking at the door. Every single fea in the Dal look up and quieted down and look at the new comers at the front door.

Kenzie who notice the atmosphere right away when Dyson growled. asked. "Whats going on D-man?"

"Humans and they are not from from the area" Dyson grunted. Bo just raised her brows and looked at the door.

Two men who was dress in formal military garb was looking around the spotted the person they where looking for sitting in the bar and started walking not even caring that practically every person was looking at them. (PS. they don't know about the fea and just thought it was regular people)

"Hello Captain" After hearing the greeting Lauren stiffens she knows that voice and she was not expecting to hear it ever again. She slowly turned around and see someone she very well knows.

"Corporal? Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Its Lieutenant now actually. First Lieutenant to be exact."

"Lieutenant? Wow it's been awhile then. How long has it been?"

"Seven years and six months Captain, I must say you are one hard woman to find"

Lauren just raised her brow "You where looking for me?"

"Hows the injury captain?" with that question it has raisin a lot of disbelief and confusion since they never knew Lauren was injured. Well as far as Bo knows anyway. Bo was reallt confuse on why this people are talking to Lauren and thought 'why_ are they calling her captain? Is lauren in the army? why didn't she tell me?'_

Lauren just chucked "You said it yourself its been seven years and six months. My shoulder is perfectly fine, I hardly though about it anymore. Now tell me Lieutenant, why are you here?"

"I'll be straight with you captain, I've been task to look for you and I've been searching for almost a year now."

"What is this about Lieutenant?" Lauren ask even though she has a pretty good idea why, but she wanted to be sure.

"Your being recalled back captain." Lauren just close her eyes and sighed trying to calm her beating heart. "Under who's orders?"

"General Ironwood Ma'am"

"When?"

"In 0600hours, a charter plane is bringing you to base camp."

"What? That soon? It doesn't even give me enough time to say my goodbyes or pack my things."

"I'm sorry captain, It took me awhile to track you down and this is on high priority."

"I understand, I'm sorry this is just a shock for me." Lauren said with a sigh. This is not how she saw her night going. She was supposed to spend time with Bo and her friends but now her past is catching up again.

"I understand perfectly fine Captain, I do apologise for this abrupt news." When Lauren was about to say something she was stop dead in her tracks when the Lieutenant continued to speak "oh and captain just so you know, it's not just you who's being recalled."

"What do you mean?" this had made Lauren dread what she's going to hear next.

"Everyone from Team Sigma is being recalled. And this time they want you to lead Team Sigma in the 42nd infantry battalion Captain."

Shattering glass was heard all over the bar as Tamsin drop her glass of whiskey. "WHAT?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger. What do you guys think? Next chapter should be Bo's and Tamsin's POV.

Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Bo's and Tamsin's POV

Chapter 2 - Bo's & Tamsin's POV

BO's POV

The moment those men in uniform walked in and started talking with Lauren saying things that has struck Tamsin shell shock. I knew that this will change a lot of things. What does this mean? What does Tamsin know? What's going to happen now?

And it scares me shitless not to know the answers. Most importantly its scaring me that they are taking Lauren away from me. And I may not be able to stop this. I do not know how I would react if they do, I could feel the succubus in me start to get frustrated as well not knowing things. This is bad.

Dread, confusion and hurt those are the emotions running in my head right now. I knew something is going to happen before I can confess to Lauren how I'm in love with her and her alone, not Dyson or Tamsin or anyone else. But not this. I've anticipated either some stupid fae case to pop up or something that the Morrigan would do just to mess with me, not this! The Military? That is something I've never even thought in the thousands of scenario how I could ruined my own confession.

I have always dreaded the day something will pull Lauren away from me, I've imagine it would be fae related or even the issue of her life span. Not something like this, something I couldn't protect her from. The military is not something you can just brush off, it's dangerous and the way Tamsin is reacting to this team sigma bullshit or whatever it is doubling the fear in me.

And I'm so confuse right now, why didn't Lauren tell me about her being in the military before and a captain to boot. How long has she been serving. Royal Canadian army? or American Army? If I base it on the uniform they are wearing they are from the American army, but Lauren's not American why would they be looking for her and not the Canadian Army. And from what that Lieutenant said she was injured. I didn't even know Lauren was injured. Why didn't she say anything? I have a lot of questions. It's its giving me a headache just thinking about all this and not having any answers.

I don't know what to feel its confusing me. I'm hurt that she didn't tell me something this important. I know our relationship was not that perfect and that their are still somethings we need to talked about but this is something big. I'm hurt she would hide this from me but knowing Lauren she probably have a reason not to tell me. I know I was not the best girlfriend to her but still. I would have hope that all the secret she has was out, obviously not.

But most of all I'm very scared right now. She's leaving me and I don't know if my succubus or myself can handle that. What if something happens to her while she's there I can't protect her, I know Lauren is strong and probably would chastise me for thinking she's weak but I can't help it. I just want her here with me. It may be selfish of me but I don't really care and my succubus agrees with me on this Lauren is not leaving me. She has to stay, coz if she doesn't, I wouldn't want to think what's gonna happen. My mind is a jumbled mess right now. So many thoughts and emotions running trough me at the same time. I need to relax and gather my thoughts and breathe and control my succubus just like how Lauren thought me. But I do know one things, I need her to stay and not leave. I need to talked to her and get answers. "Lauren"

* * *

Tamsin's POV

I didn't really care when the humans came in to the Dal. I just want to get trough with this day and go home drunk like I always do after the succubus has told me that the good doctor is the love of her life. I thought we really had something finally going on. What a cluster fuck that was.

As I was finishing my whiskey I vaguely heard the human mention about Team Sigma. That I involuntarily blurted "WHAT?" and drop my glass of whiskey and now everyone is looking at me. Fuck, now Bo is looking at me as if I know anything. Shit this is bad I haven't even heard anything about that team for 8 years now.

I admit, the only reason I know anything about that team is because I need to fetch one soul and bring it to Valhalla. And maybe I was intrigued to know anything about this humans who fight at the front lines in a war and decided to follow them in their missions ones in awhile. Fuck now I know why the doctor was so familiar to me the moment I first meet her. She's Fucking Captain Lewis, Team Sigma's second in command that I meet 8yrs ago.

Fuck!

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. I'll try to update every monday/tuesday. See you guys next week. Let me know what you guys think on this chapter.


	3. The Departure

Chapter 3 - Departure

Lauren's POV

"Lauren" I hear Bo's soft voice calling my name and my mind just froze, _'Shit! how am I gonna explain this to Bo'._ I sighed and close my eyes. I need to calm my racing heart, deep breathes Lauren, I counted in my head but it's not working. _'Fuck, Bo's gonna be so mad about me not telling her about the army. Dammit I really thought I'm over this thing already.'_

Inhale. Exhale.

"Lieutenant, can you please give us a few minutes please. I just need to speak to my girl- my friend." _'Shit,I almost called Bo my girlfriend, even though we have broken up a while ago I still do love her.'_

"Of course captain!" before the men could walk to the other end of the bar Lauren look at Bo on the corner of her eye and could feel the aura Bo's emitting and change her mind, the way Bo was looking at her clearly says it won't be just a few minutes.

"Actually Lieutenant, are you escorting me to base camp?"

"Yes I am captain. " while nodding slowly.

"Very well, can you just pick me have from my apartment tomorrow at 0500 hours to bring me to the charter plane? Assuming you know where my apartment is."

Which earned a smile and nod. "Of course, see you tomorrow Captain Lewis". After the confirmation was given both men exited the Dal. Lauren exhaled again before facing Bo who was standing behind her.

"You can't leave!" I can feel all the tension in her body. Her eyes is showing so much sadness, confusion, hurt and maybe a little bit of rage. Bo had always hadve expressive eyes.

"Bo" I tried to say in a placating tone since she doesn't want to have an argument right now.

"NO! you..you can't leave, please Lauren don't leave, don't leave me! Please"

"Bo, I'm sorry. But I have to go it's my duty."

"Lauren please, you can't leave, you have to stay here with me." Bo was sounding desperate right now and it breaks my heart just to hear her like this. '_I don't want to go as well but I don't have a choice in this.'_

"Bo I'm really sorry, but you should understand that I need to do this I have obligations."

"Stop that, why can't you be selfish for once, and think about yourself and stop being the responsible one for once."

By now, everyone is looking at us and I almost forgot that we are at the Dal. I sighed. "Bo, Please can we talked about this somewhere else? Came on let's go to my place." She just nodded and before I can grab my jacket she's dragging me to her car. I can feel her tight grip on my wrist. She's scared that when she lets go she's gonna totally lose me. I couldn't do anything but follow her.

The Camaro screech out of the Dal, I sighed.

"Why?" I looked at Bo from the corner of my eyes. She's gripping the steering wheel so tight. I could feel the succubus in her getting frustrated as well.

"Bo, you need to calm down. Please." I could feel a headache coming.

"Why are you leaving?" _I could see it clearly what she actually meant, why are you leaving me?_

"Bo, I told you already i have obligations and i can't just say no." Bo look at me with exasperation.

"Yes you can Lauren. Just say the word and I'll succubus them or something, I'm sure I can think of something to make them back off. I can ask Hale to used his power as the Ash. Fuck if need be, I'll even go to the Morrigan for help. A lot of Fae would be welling to help you. Just say the word and we could work it out. We always do. Please don't leave."

By now we have arrived outside of my apartment. I looked at Bo and cupped her face stroking it gently. I kissed her on the lips in which she eagerly reciprocated. we've kissed with all the passion we have for each other. When I slowly leaned away she held my hand who was still in her cheeks her eyes closed trying to held into the feeling.

"I love you Bo and I'm sorry but I need to do this. Please understand I have my reasons why i'm doing this. I do promise though that I will come back to you as soon as I can." by now tears were running on both of our faces, I could see in Bo's eyes the conflict on my decision.

"I choose you Lauren, not Dyson, Tamsin or anyone else but you, my beautiful human lover. I love you so much. I'm sorry, I was such a coward to face my feelings for you sooner. I promise to to wait for you. Just come back to me soon."

I just nodded looking her in the eyes to convey the love i have for her. leaning in to kiss her for the last time before getting out of the car to go home and pack my things.

The moment I was inside my apartment I went directly to the back of my walk in closet and took out a shoe box which contain my dog tag and her dog tag. I run my fingers on her name. And sighed. "Jess"

I just know the moment I step into that charter plane tomorrow. I won't be Doctor Lewis the human doctor for the Fae for awhile, but Capt. Lewis of Team Sigma the elite soldiers of the human world.

* * *

Back at the DAL

Normal POV

"Alright Tam-tam tell us what you know." Tamsin looked at Kenzi with a raised brow.

"What makes you think I know anything?" She gave me a deadpanned look and snorted. Tamsin could see on the corner of her eyes that Dyson, Hale and Trick sitting around her. She have no choice but to talk.

"Please as if I did not see your reaction earlier. I'm sure Bo saw it too. And you know how she gets when it comes to Lauren. So better tell us now or make Bo go after you later." I rolled my eyes and looked at my drink.

"Fine, I don't really know much." Tamsin sighed finishing her glass of whiskey. "8yrs ago I was task to fetch a soul to bring to Valhalla, I actually remember her Major Jessica Carter of the US Army she was beautiful, smart and kind but in the battlefield she's cunning and fearless, Freya was actually fond of her. She was leading Team Sigma that time, Lauren was her second in command. From what I understand they were best friends or had feelings for each other i'm not sure. She was shot near the heart and had hit an artery and was bleeding really bad. There was no chance of survival but Lauren tried to save her as much as she can. I stood there watching Captain Lewis try to save her friend in the middle of the battlefield, she didn't stop until she was also shot right through to her shoulder." They gasp.

"Was that the injury they were talking about earlier." Tamsin just nodded and continued with her story.

"After that I think it was only adrenaline running through her system that she was able to carry Jessica's body back to base camp while still finishing the mission. That was my first time meeting Lauren. Funny enough I didn't even recognise her until those men mentioned Team Sigma.

"So what is this Team Sigma thing?"

"Team Sigma? You could say they are the elite among elite soldiers. They are compose of 8 elite soldiers all over the globe put into one group. They are usually stationed in the frontlines of the Afghanistan War. They actually have a counterpart Team Ro who's base in Iraq."

"Holy Shit so the doc is going to Afghanistan in the battlefront?"

"Most likely yeah. It's bad you know. You see death everyday." Everyone grow quiet and solemn. Thinking about Lauren, it was still hard for them to grasp the thought that the good doctor was a badass soldier. Thinking about Lauren hurting someone is such a foreign concept to them she was a doctor for fucks sake not a an elite soldier that Tamsin is making her out to be.

They were all broken from their thoughts when Tamsin suddenly stood up and murmured before walking out of the Dal. But what Tamsin said has struck them.

"I fear the day that the call for Lauren's soul will come. I won't know what to do, I could see it now Bo's succubus will go ballistic if that day ever comes. I really don't want to face an angry succubus who could suck all of our life away."

They all shuddered at the thought of a grief stricken succubus who lost her lover/mate. They all hope that day will never come.

"That would definitely be bad" Kenzi muttered preparing to leave the Dal to head home as well. "Fuck"

* * *

What do you guys think? I know it's been awhile but i'm not abandoning this story. I'll start the next chapter soon. Stay safe y'all.


End file.
